Treadmills provide a means for getting aerobic exercise, when it is not practical to exercise outdoors. There are a number of companies currently selling treadmills for pets, under such brand names as: Spot On, Dogtread, Petrun, Total Pet Health, Pawwws, Fit Fur Life, and Jog-a-Dog. These pet treadmills are becoming popular with pet owners and “doggie day care” facilities.